List of Junie B. Jones characters
Junie B. Jones (played by Jaliyah Harris) - Junie B. is the titular character of the series and is a funny, cheeky, and sometimes a little dramatic kindergartner. She often explores the world around her, in which young children can relate to her. * Grace Robinson (played by Jade Strong) - Grace is Junie B.'s best friend. She's a sociable girll who loves eating and telling jokes, and has a hard time motivating herself to do homework. She is an only child who lives with her mum and her dad. * Lucille Hunt (played by Erica Bell) - Lucille is Junie B.'s bestest friend who likes being in charge. She comes from a very wealthy family, and is used to getting her own way. Sometimes she has difficulty understanding other people's perspectives, but she can be a great friend. * Jim McCray (played by Peter Ugolini) - Jim is a 6-year-old boy who is repeating afternoon kindergarten. He's a small child with a rather tough and naughty image. He has a softer side that he tries to hide, but his interests are brilliantly diverse. * Ricardo (played by Ricardo Orman) - Ricardo is an explorer and a doer. He’s sometimes overly confident and competitive, but he is a good and loyal friend. He loves sports and playing drums. Unlike his girlfriend, Junie B., Ricardo’s family is of modest means. * William Fistermacher (played by Justin Fitzgerald-Tan) - William is a yong boy who is Meanie Jim's best friend and sometimes plays a little too rough with Junie B.. He's generally good in Mrs.' point of view, but he possess an exhausting overabundance of raw energy. He lives with his yummy mummy. * Charlotte Ryder (played by Tina French) - Charlotte is a well-traveled beautiful girl with loads of stories to tell. She takes music classes sure, but she is also very creative. Honest and well-minded, she gets along well with her classmates at Room Nine. * Mason Jefferson (played by Valentino Placencia) - Mason is in the first grade, and he is a year older than the Room Nine gang. A little quirky and sensitive, he can also sometimes be very sweet. He often reminds the Room Niners that he's older and wiser, and is also very generous with life lessons. * Roger Trunchbull (played by Elliott Instead) - Roger is one of the newer inhabitants in London. Originally from Ireland, Roger is friendly, outgoing, and LOVES to tell a good story. He can talk the legs off a chair, but his heart is definitely in the right place. * Paulie Allen Puffer (played by Simon Quattrochi) - Paulie Allen is a friendly kid who takes his enormous intellect in stride. While he's smart, he's not a "know-it-all." Not only does he have a great interest in sports, but he is especially skilled at football too. * Jamal Hall (played by Omar Iacono) - Jamal Hall is a friendly kid who can be a bit shy. When he's uncomfortable, he speaks through Davy Jones, his wooden dummy. Jamal has ADHD, and prefers working with his hands to reading and writing. * Zabella Ibanez (played by Whittney Maldinaldo) - Zabella enjoys language, poetry, and music. Although often quiet, Zabella has the spirit of an entertainer, and every now and then she lets it out. * Ollie Jones (played by Alyssa and Alana Hutcheon) - Ollie is Junie B.'s baby brother. As an infant, he makes messes and odd, loud noises. Through him, Junie B. learns how to share. * Tickle Jones (played by "Rover") - Tickle is Junie B.'s dog. Through him, Junie B. gains responsibility and companionship. * Robert Jones (played by Will Young) - Robert "Bob" (Mr. Jones) is both Junie B. and Ollie's daddy. He runs a catering business out of the Jones family household. He and Mrs. Jones are both supportive, thoughtful people who take an interest in what their two children are doing. Like many parents, they are working to maintain a balance between their home life and their careers. * Ellie Jones (played by Fearne Cotton) - Ellie (Mrs. Jones) is both Junie B. and Ollie's mummy. She has her own accounting practice. She and Mr. Jones are both supportive, thoughtful people who take an interest in what their two children are doing. Like many parents, they are working to maintain a balance between their home life and their careers. * Mrs. Gina Clarke (played by Linda Buckinghamshire) - Mrs. Clarke (sometimes known as Mrs.) is a kindergarten teacher at Room Nine. She is kind, caring, and comforting in the eyes of her pupils. They generally enjoy her classes, and never wish to leave. * Frank Miller (played by Johnny Ball) - Frank is both Junie B. and Ollie's grandfather (Mum's dad). He babysits Junie B. in the mornings before afternoon kindergarten. He and Grandma Lillian Miller are devoted grandparents. Through them, the show explores intergenerational relationships. * Lillian Miller (played by Julie Stevens) - Lillian is both Junie B. and Ollie's grandmother (Mum's dad). She babysits Ollie in the afternoons. She and Grandpa Frank Miller are devoted grandparents. Through them, the show explores intergenerational relationships. Category:Characters